omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Akame
Character Synopsis Akame (アカメ, Akame) also known by her epithet, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, is a member of the assassination group Night Raid. Akame appears to be a very serious and cold-hearted person which stems from her hellish training that the Empire forced her and her sister through, but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. She cares about her comrades very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive. Akame loves to eat and is surprisingly known to be a big eater. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-C | High 7-A | 6-B, possibly High 6-A Verse: Akame ga Kill! Name: Akame, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Assassin, Swordmaster, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration Negation, Limited Resistance to Poison (She developed resistance to moderate amounts of toxins as part of her training as an elite assassin) | Same as before excluding Regeneration Negation, One Hit Kill, Aura Suppression, Willpower Manipulation (Can create shockwaves from sheer willpower alone), Resistance to One-Hit Kill and Curse Manipulation (Resisted Murasame's effects in the anime) Destructive Ability: Small Town Level (The strongest out of the Elite Seven of the Empire. Defeated Mera, who can fight on par with Gozuki) | Small Island Level+ (Managed to trade blows with a bloodlusted Wave, as well as managing to fight with Esdeath at times. Should be comparable to Evolved Incursio Tatsumi, who overpowered Budo, who can do this) | Country Level, possibly Multi-Continent Level (Was able to match Esdeath fully) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Was able to effortlessly keep up with Taeko) | Massively Hypersonic (Scaling from Tatsumi) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Esdeath and eventually caught her off guard, who scaling from Tatsumi, who casually dodged lightning at Mach 1283) Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman Striking Ability: Small Town Class | Small Island Class+ | Country Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Town Level | Small Island Level+ (Managed to take direct hits from a bloodlusted Wave, getting up shortly after. Took hits from a casual Esdeath) | Country Level, possibly Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Very high, she can keep fighting after receiving several injuries Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords Intelligence: High (She is a professional assassin) Weaknesses: Murasame needs to cut the actual flesh of her opponent in order to apply its effect. This ability only works on organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological type Teigu as well as machines, puppets, and dead things Versions: Akame Ga Kill Zero | Akame Ga Kill | Ennoodzuno Mode Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Shingu Kiriichimonji | The Teigu One Slice Kill: Murasame Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kiriichimonji:' A Shingu shown only in the prequel series, Akame Ga Kill!: Zero. It takes the form of a katana. It has been stated that wounds inflicted using Kiriichimonji will never heal; otherwise, it has no other abilities. *'One Slice Kill: Murasame' (一斬必殺 村雨 Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame): A long-bladed katana with a blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces the skin, a poison spreads into the victim, killing them within seconds. Akame states that cleaning this weapon is very dangerous because of this ability. However, this ability only works on living, organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Teigu as well as machines and Yatsufusa's corpse dolls. ** Ennoodzuno: This is Murasame's trump card, said to only activate when it was ready. When activated, she gets a black tattoo like markings on her and a dark aura. Its abilities are currently unknown. Extra Info: Kiriichimonji can also ignore regeneration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Female Characters Category:Murderers Category:Revolutionaries Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6